1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-light-emitting device having an EL element formed on an insulator and structured to have an anode, a cathode, and a light-emitting organic material that provides electro luminescence (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL material) sandwiched therebetween, an electric apparatus having such a self-light-emitting device as a display unit (a display or a monitor), and a method of manufacturing thereof. It is to be noted that such an EL display device is sometimes referred to as an OLED (organic light emitting diode).
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, display devices using EL elements as self-light-emitting devices utilizing electro luminescence of a light-emitting organic material (EL display devices) are actively developed. Since an EL display device is of a self-light-emitting type, unlike the case of a liquid crystal display device, no backlight is necessary. Further, since the view angle is wide, an EL display device is expected to be promising as a display unit of an electric apparatus.
EL display devices are broken down into two: a passive type (simple matrix type); and an active type (active matrix type), both of which have been actively developed. Particularly, active matrix EL display devices are attracting attention these days. With regard to EL materials to be an EL layer which can be the to be the center of an EL element, low molecular weight organic EL materials and macromolecular (polymer) organic EL materials have been studied.
A film of an EL material is formed by ink jetting, evaporation, spin coating, or the like. With regard to evaporation, the, location of film formation is controlled using a mask. Here, there is a problem in that the EL material does not pass through the mask, but instead is deposited on the mask.